


plant aesthetic

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: plants make good housewarming gifts, but kuroo’s too wrapped up in the gift that is sawamura





	plant aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [photo](https://twitter.com/suga_kenta1019/status/1015208871030185984) of keita because i’m WEAK. this is just plotless fluff with flirting mixed in lo
> 
> also crossposted on [tumblr](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com/post/175646111427/plant-aesthetic).

Tetsurou loves science, in all forms really, but he’s no botanist (he is a chemist, but that’s besides the point). Plants are just plants, to Tetsurou, and he just doesn’t understand the whole ‘plant aesthetic’. Why does this green thing look better in the corner of a living space in comparison to this other green thing? Why is this pretty plant a better gift than this other equally pretty plant? Why do so many plants look the same, but are apparently different? Why do they have so many different meanings? Who came up with the meanings for these plants? Just thinking about it makes Tetsurou’s head spin.

 

All that said, you can imagine how bored out of his mind, Tetsurou is right now. Sure, getting a house plant for Ushijima as a housewarming gift was technically his idea, but he didn’t know that Sawamura would take it so seriously. Sure… Ushijima has his PhD in plant biology, the nerd, but Tetsurou is sure a gift is a gift, and Ushijima would love any plant as a gift. A blade of grass would probably still make Ushijima smile, not that Tetsurou would ever do that… (or more like not that Sawamura would allow Tetsurou to ever do that). Sawamura is looking way too into this. Speaking of Sawamura…. Tetsurou’s lost him.

 

“Daichi?” Tetsurou called out, looking around the shop for his wandering, and suddenly plant-loving, fiancé. “Daichi?” Tetsurou rounded a corner, stopping dead in his tracks, and feeling like his world was turned upside down.

 

There shouldn’t have been anything spectacular about this view. He spent the past five years with Sawamura, three of those years waking up next to him every morning, yet Sawamura was still so stunningly handsome. He wasn’t in flashy clothes, just jeans, a white t-shirt, and some Nikes. He wasn’t striking some special pose, no, Sawamura was literally just standing there, looking over some green shrub. Then it clicked. Tetsurou now understands the plant aesthetic.

All the greenery, the weird fluorescent lights, the wooden shelves, and sandy colored floor made something ordinary and plain, look extraordinary and breath-taking. Tetsurou wishes he could snap a photo and burn it into his memory, so he could enjoy this sight every time he closed his eyes, but for now, a photo on his phone will suffice.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” Tetsurou questioned, causing Sawamura to laugh before turning to him with those beautiful brown doe eyes that reminded Tetsurou of rich espresso. 

“Do you even work here?”

“No, you caught me… I was just trying to hit on you, maybe get your number.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m engaged.”

“Darn, isn’t he one lucky dude.” Tetsurou teased, leaning over and resting his head on Sawamura’s shoulder, “I’m bored.”

“I’m almost done. I’m torn between herbs or succulents. Succulents will look better, but herbs are useful for cooking and smell great.” 

“Does Ushi even have time to cook?”

“He prefers baking, and from my understanding Tendou does the cooking.”

“He trusts Tendou around a stove?”

“Are you not aware of Tendou being a chef in his own restaurant?”

“No, I wasn’t aware…” Tetsurou admitted, come to think of it… he kind of remembers Sawamura sharing the news with him, but he also kind of remembers that  
they were at an onsen in one of the private rooms (a lot of distracting thoughts and views that night). 

“Should I start sneaking more blueberries into your diet? You’re in need of some memory boosts.”

“Are you calling me old?” 

“Well… you are older than me.”

“By a month!” Tetsurou pouted, burying his face in the crook of Sawamura’s neck and blowing raspberries against his skin, feeling giddy at the chuckle he felt more than heard. 

“We’re in public.”

“So?”

“You’re being a flirt.”

“I can’t help it, you’re just so cute.” Tetsurou sighed, standing straight, “So… can you teach me about plants?” Sawamura nodded his head, walking away from Tetsurou and leaning to sniff at another shrub that looked like the one he was just admiring. Ugh, plants. 

 

Tetsurou doesn’t think he understands the plant aesthetic anymore… but Sawamura does, and he’s rattling off facts about this particular green shrub, and Tetsurou is just nodding along because that’s the best he can do. Hmm…maybe the plant aesthetic is fake, and Sawamura is the real aesthetic? Tetsurou can live the rest of his life, enjoying that. 

“Are you listening, old man?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh, and i was totally subtly pushing ushiten into this.


End file.
